My Pokemon Journey
by Matthew Bean
Summary: This story explains my Pokémon journey, but in a different way.
1. Kanto

I am a young boy, 16. My name is Matthew. When I was 5 or so, I got my first Pokémon game. Allow me to explain my journey. The story begins! I had many opponents back when I was young, but two of them were my friends. One was named Red, after his fiery personality. The other is Green, who I must admit has a foul personality. When we went to get our Pokémon, Red got the Pokémon I desired. But I didn't want to argue with him. When Green got Squirtle, I got Bulbasaur. Soon, we had a battle together. I went for Squirtle first, knowing his type was at a disadvantage. "Bulbasaur, Tackle!" I said. Bulbasaur charged at Squirtle, while Charmander used Scratch, nearly knocking out Squirtle. "Let me finish this." I said. "Bulbasaur, Tackle!" Bulbasaur charged at Squirtle head on, and knocked him out. Then I turned to Red, as Bulbasaur turned to Charmander. But we didn't attack. "That was a good battle." I said. After awhile, we were given Pokémon encyclopedias called Pokedex. While Red and I decided to complete the Pokedex, Green strived to become stronger. Red and I caught as many Pokémon as we could, but I gave Red a bit of advice. "In order to complete your Pokedex, your Pokémon must evolve." I said. I explained that evolution is a type of metamorphosis that makes your Pokémon stronger. Some Pokémon require Stones to evolve, so I gave Red an example. I gave my three Eevee one stone each: Water Stone, Fire Stone, and Thunder Stone. This made them evolve into Vaporeon, Flareon, and Jolteon, respectively. "Okay guys, you're free to go." I said, releasing the evolved Eevee. "You're letting them go?" Red said. "Look on the bright side, Red. I have their data now." I said. Then we were in trouble. There was Kakuna everywhere. I scoffed, closing my eyes. "What's the big idea?" Red asked. "At any moment, they could evolve into a Beedrill and chase us." I said. "While we still can, let's get out of here." Red nodded, knowing I was right, then we both saw a swarm of Caterpie. We caught one each. Then we went to Pewter City to face the Gym Leader, Brock. Red went in first, and lost. Then I went in. It was a battle against Rock Type Pokémon. "Age before beauty." I said. Brock sent out Geodude, while I sent out Rattata. I let Red watch the battle. Geodude started with Rock Tomb to lower Rattata's speed, but we used Tail Whip to lower Geodude's defense as well. We then used Hyper Fang, which wasn't very effective though, but it was enough to knock out Geodude. Brock had only Onix left, and Rattata was running out of power, so I switched to Bulbasaur. Even though Onix tried to wrap Bulbasaur around with its tail, it missed. We used Leech Seed to absorb Onix's health. After a few turns, Onix fell. We accepted the badge. Then, a white light surrounded Bulbasaur. **What? Bulbasaur is evolving!** "Evolution?" I said. Soon, Bulbasaur grew, and the bulb on its back became a bud. **Congratulations! Your Bulbasaur evolved into an Ivysaur!** "Bulbasaur, what happened?" I asked. **New Pokémon data has been added to the Pokedex, **said the Pokedex. So I took a look. "Ivysaur, the Seed Pokémon. The bud on its back apparently draws energy from its body. The bud is said to open into a large flower when fully grown." I read aloud. "That means, my Bulbasaur evolved!" I said. "Your turn, Red." I said, healing his Pokémon. He remembered the strategy I used, and used the proper Pokémon. Then Red's Charmander, inside its Poke Ball, was restless. It was aching for a battle. "You're on!" I said. "Your Charmander versus my Ivysaur." And the battle began. "Charmander, Ember!" Red yelled. But when Ivysaur tried to deflect it using Vine Whip, it got burnt by the flames. "Not quite!" I said. "Ivysaur, Leech Seed!" I yelled. Ivysaur planted seeds, and Charmander's health was sapped. After a few turns, a white light surrounded it as well. **What? Charmander is evolving!** "Charmander, too?" I said. "No way!" Red said in surprise. **Congratulations! Your Charmander evolved into a Charmeleon! New Pokémon data has been added to the Pokedex.** "Charmeleon, the Flame Pokémon. It appears to be very vicious. It attacks with razor-sharp claws and won't stop until the enemy is defeated." Red said, reading aloud. Red didn't know what the Pokedex said, but he didn't care. Charmeleon used Ember again, while we used Poison Powder. It was now a battle of endurance. Since the burn from the flames were more effective, Ivysaur collapsed. "So, that's it." I said. "You're the victor." I left the Gym, when Green showed up. I scoffed in ignorance, and kept walking. Then Red and I continued to complete the Pokedex, when we ran into a mysterious trio. "I recognize those three!" I said. "Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket!" We met on Mount Moon. "Prepare for trouble!" Jessie said. "Make it double!" James said. I slapped my forehead in annoyance. "To protect the world from devastation! To unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love! To extend our reach to the stars above!" Team Rocket's Jessie and James said in pattern. "Jessie!" Jessie said. "James!" James said. "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie said. "Surrender now, or prepare for a fight fight fight!" James said. "Meowth, that's right!" Meowth said. "Man, I hate it when they do that..." I said in annoyance. "What did you say?" Jessie said in anger. "I hate when you say that lame motto of yours! You're embarrassing yourselves!" I yelled. Jessie threw out her Ekans, while I threw out my Raticate. "Here, Red." I said. "It says, 'Raticate, the Mouse Pokémon. If attacked, it stands up on its hind legs, bares its fangs and shrieks in an intimidating manner at its enemy.' Pretty cool, right?" Red nodded, knowing I'm right. "Now, enough of your criminal ways!" I said. "Raticate, Double Edge!" Raticate charged at Ekans, and they were all sent flying. "We're blasting off again!" Team Rocket said as they disappeared somewhere. "I know, I KNOW!" I yelled. We then battled the Cerulean Gym, one at a time, and won. After that, Green wanted to battle, but he only wanted to face me. Obviously, I won. When it was time to face the Vermillion Gym, Red and I both won. Then we went to Lavender Town, where we heard rumors of the Pokémon Tower, that a ghost haunts the place. But I went to Saffron City to get a Silph Scope, and found out it was Marowak's spirit. I caught the ghost, got its Marowak data, and let it free. Then I went to Celadon City, and won. Then I went to Saffron City to face Sabrina, but I lost. So, I went back to the Pokémon Tower to catch a Ghost Type Pokémon: Gastly. With its help, I won. Then I went to Fuchsia City to fight Koga. I didn't win easy, since I was only used Poison Type Pokémon, like he did, but I still won. Then I went to Cinnabar Island, and met with Red again. We both went to the Pokémon Mansion, and read a book about a mysterious Pokémon named Mew. I decided to keep it, just in case something came up. But then something fell. It was a ring with what Red and I thought was a gemstone on it. Then I looked up. "More of them?" Red said. "You take the blue one, and I'll get the green one." I said. Red agreed, and we both got the stones. Then, another of the supposed gems had been shown. "Take this!" said a man with a white mustache. "Blaine?" I said. "You know this man?" Red asked. "He's the Cinnabar Gym Leader!" I said. "Come on, Blaine. Let's go." We went to the Cinnabar Gym, and battled it out until it was last Pokémon standing. "Only Venusaur left, huh?" I said. "Well, here goes nothing." I threw out Venusaur. "Is my bond strong enough...?" I said to myself. I gently reached for the supposed gem, and something happened even my eyes couldn't believe! My Venusaur evolved further than usual! "So, this is what THAT legend describes..." I said. "Mega Venusaur, Solar Beam!" Mega Venusaur absorbed the sun's energy, and launched a beam. "Mega...?" Red said to himself. "Perhaps my Charizard can do the same thing?" All of Blaine's Pokémon were knocked out, and I got the Cinnabar Gym's Badge. Soon, Red and I got word that the Viridian Gym Leader is back. But when we got there, Green was leaving, having already obtained the badge. When we got inside, we saw the Team Rocket trio again. "You three?" I said. "Prepare for trouble!" Jessie said. "Make it double!" James said. "ENOUGH!" I yelled. "I CAN'T TAKE THAT BORING SLOGAN OF YOURS! IT MAKES ME WANT TO THROW UP!" The trio was irritated, but then... "Calm down." a man wearing the Team Rocket uniform said. "That's Giovanni!" I said. "I'll use THAT Pokémon on him." Giovanni said. "Impossible! You can't control him, so why bother?" I said. All I could do was see in battle. "While I can use any Pokémon, you only use Mewtwo, right?" I asked. "That's right." Giovanni said. "Go, Mewtwo!" Giovanni released Mewtwo into battle. "Cause as much havoc as you wish, Mewtwo." Mewtwo scoffed. "Then I'll use Nidoking!" I said. I knew my Pokémon were at a disadvantage, but I planned on saving my Mega Evolution for last. Giovanni just decided to let him do as he wished. My Pokémon were knocked out. I was down to one. "This is my last Pokémon..." I said. I then turned to the ring on my hand. "It's that one, too." I said to myself. "Giovanni! Let's wager! If I defeat your Mewtwo with this one Pokémon, you hand it over to me!" I said. "And if you lose?" Giovanni asked. "You can have what's on this ring." I said. "I heard from a faraway region's legend." Giovanni said. "That's a Key Stone, isn't it?" I nodded in agreement. "Matthew, no!" Red yelled. "If you hand him the ring, he'll have control over this region!" I smiled, knowing I would be alright. "I'll take him down." I said. "No problem." So, I threw my Venusaur into the field. "Venusaur, Mega Evolve, now!" I yelled, pressing my Key Stone. "Mega Venusaur, Solar Beam!" Mega Venusaur unleashed its power, and defeated Mewtwo. "I won, Giovanni." I said. "Hand over that Mewtwo." Giovanni gave me the Mewtwo, along with another of the Mega Stones. "This is Mewtwonite X." Giovanni said, explaining the Mega Stone. "Use this for Mewtwo." I accepted the Mewtwonite X, and when I threw out Mewtwo, I gave it the stone. Soon, Red and I both went to the Pokémon League to face the Elite Four, and then we saw Green. The final battle had begun. We faced each other in a free for all, like last time. When it came down to the last Pokémon, Red got out Charizard, Green got out Blastoise, and I got out Mewtwo. "Shall we, Red?" I said. "We?" Red asked. "You have a strong enough bond, right?" I asked. "Get out the stone you have, then shout your Pokémon's name, then shout 'Mega Evolve'." I said. I gave Red a good example. "Mewtwo, Mega Evolve!" I shouted. Mewtwo then became Mega Mewtwo X. Red understood, and got out his Key Stone, and rose it to the sky. "Charizard, Mega Evolve!" Red shouted. Charizard then became Mega Charizard X. "Wow! That's Mega Evolution?" Red said in surprise. "Mega Evolution? Is that some new kind of evolution or something?" Green asked. "It's a Legendary Evolution." I said. "But enough time to chatter. Mega Mewtwo, Psywave!" Mega Mewtwo released a wave of psychic energy. Blastoise was immediately knocked out, and Mega Charizard was still standing. "I'm not giving up, like last time. That title is mine!" I said. "Mega Mewtwo, Psychic!" Mega Charizard was being telekinetically controlled by Mega Mewtwo. "Ready to call it quits, Red?" He looked down, and admitted his defeat. But I didn't accept the title. Instead, what happened was, I put Red's name in the League's Hall of Fame. "Go catch more Pokémon, Red, and complete the Pokedex. I'll keep going, and become a stronger Trainer." I said. Red and I exchanged data. Then we realized only one Pokémon was left to be found: Mew. "Red, go find Mew. I've heard there are Pokémon in other regions." I said. "What about Green?" Red asked. "He decided to stay in Viridian. He's the Gym Leader now." I said. "I also heard he's studying Mega Evolution for his Blastoise." So, Red and I said our farewells, and I went to the other regions.


	2. Johto

After my Kanto journey, I went to Johto to search for more Pokémon. My Pokedex was upgraded to a National Pokedex, and I began my search. I found more Mega Stones along the way. First, I went to face Falkner, who treated me like some bug. I couldn't take it, and fought him. I won, thanks to Mega Evolution. Then I caught more Pokémon to fill up my National Pokedex. After that, I went to face Bugsy, and won, using only my Quilava. That's right. I got the type I wanted this time. Anyway, next I went to face Whitney. It wasn't easy to beat her Miltank, but thanks to my bond with my Pokémon, I won. But I heard Team Rocket was still doing evil deeds! "I hate those three!" I said. But I did what I had to do. Then I went to see Morty in Ecruteak City. "A fortune teller, eh?" I said. I fought Morty, and won. Then he gave me a bell. He told me to go to the Tin Tower. I climbed the tower to the top. I got out a feather I didn't know I had, and rang the bell. That's when Ho-Oh appeared. I decided to catch it. After all, I needed to fill up the National Pokedex some more. So, I fought fire WITH fire. Quilava didn't prove strong enough, so I tried Mega Evolution. Eventually I caught Ho-Oh. "Ho-Oh, the Rainbow Pokémon. Legends claim this Pokémon flies the world's skies continuously on its magnificent seven-colored wings." I read the Pokedex aloud. I climbed down the Tin Tower, and decided to see Crasher Wake next. He told me we couldn't battle yet, because something called Raikou appeared. "Sounds so cool! I've got to catch that Pokémon!" I said in excitement. Crasher Wake was confused at first, but then he saw my National Pokedex, which he thought was a Johto Pokedex at first. When he saw the Kanto data inside already, he was convinced that it was a National Pokedex. So, I dashed to catch the Raikou, National Pokedex in hand. "I'll use Heracross first!" I sent Heracross into the field first. Raikou wasn't convinced, until he saw what was on my ring. "Heracross, Mega Evolve!" I pressed the stone on my ring, and Heracross became Mega Heracross! "Let's catch Raikou!" I said. Raikou tried to run away. "Mega Heracross, Take Down!" Mega Heracross delivered plenty of damage to Raikou, preventing escape. "I think we've got him!" I threw a Poke Ball at Raikou, but failed to catch him. "This time we'll use Mega Horn!" Mega Heracross's horn grew large, and he attacked Raikou, nearly knocking him out. "Now we've got him!" I threw another Poke Ball, and caught Raikou. "All right!" I said. "Raikou, the Thunder Pokémon. The rain clouds it carries let it fire thunderbolts at will. They say that it descended with lightning." I read the Pokedex aloud. Then I proceeded to face Crasher Wake, using the Raikou I caught, and won. But, then, some guy appeared. "Who are you?" I said. "The name's Silver." said the person. "How about a battle against my Lugia?" "You're on... Um, Silver." I said. "My Ho-Oh, against your Lugia!" We both got out our proper Pokémon: I got out Ho-Oh, and Silver got out Lugia. "Lugia, Aeroblast!" Silver said. "We'll attack with Sacred Fire!" I said. The two blasts were so powerful, the whole Gym blew to smithereens. Silver and I were both flying over Johto, and we battled and battled. Ho-Oh and Lugia both had enough power for one more move. "Lugia, Aeroblast!" Silver said. "Knock it out of the sky with Sacred Fire!" I said. Both attacks were evenly matched, and then they were worn out. We were both going to crash. After the battle, I went to face Jasmine, and won. Then I saw another Pokémon that looked like Raikou, but had blue fur all over. A Trainer named Eusine ran after it. "Suicune, come back!" Eusine said. "Suicune?" I said. I ran after Suicune as well. "If I can't use Typhlosion..." I said to myself. "Then this might work! Go, Raikou!" I sent Raikou into the field. "Raikou, let's catch Suicune, together!" I said. After a few attacks, I caught Suicune. When Silver saw me, he slowly clapped his hands. "Silver..." I said. "I heard someone named Lance became League Champion." I gasped in shock. "I thought Red was..." I said. "I don't know who this Red guy is, but we're talking about the Johto League here." "Johto League?" I said in confusion. I shook my head, without any time for an answer. I went to Mahogany Town, to face Pryce, and when I got there, I saw Red. "Long time, no see, Red." I said. "Yeah." Red responded. "So, I have a favor." I said. "I need to borrow your Charizard. Since this is an Ice Type Gym, I plan to only use Fire Type Pokémon, and I only have two." I showed him my two Fire Type Pokémon, Typhlosion, and Ho-Oh. "No way!" Red said in surprise. "You caught Ho-Oh?" He asked. I nodded yes. "If you want a third Fire Type, catch Entei. It should be around the Lake of Rage." Red said, giving me advice. "And by the way..." Red gave me a Master Ball. "Mewtwo..." I said. "You're giving me my Mewtwo?" I asked. "Use it against him. He might have probably caught the rare Gyarados at this point." Red gave me more advice. "Rare Gyarados? Oh, the lake's guardian." I said. So I went to the lake. It seemed completely mellow, even when the rare Gyarados appeared. It wanted nothing to do with me. When I tried to touch it, it roared. It must've been in pain. "It's okay, Gyarados." I said. So, I threw the rare Gyarados a Berry to restore its strength, then put Potion on its wounds. "I'll bet Team Rocket was behind this!" I said. When I saw the trio from Kanto, I had no doubt in my mind I was correct. "Don't you dare say that motto of yours, or there WILL be trouble." I said. Then I saw Lance, the Johto League Champion, appear on the back of a Dragonite. "Lance?" I said. "Hello, Matthew. It's been a long time since the Elite Four, hasn't it?" Lance said. "Indeed." I said, knowing that a long time has passed since Red and I fought Lance in the Kanto League; Back then, he was the last of the Elite Four. "Dragonite, Hyper Beam!" Lance said. A huge explosion occurred and the rare Gyarados was no longer afraid of fighting. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Team Rocket said as they were sent flying after Dragonite's Hyper Beam. I slapped my forehead after Team Rocket said that. "If I had $1,000,000 for every time they said that, I'd be filthy rich." I said. "It'll be a long way before that happens, though." Lance said. We both laughed after that, and the rare Gyarados looked at both of us. "Only one of us can have the rare Gyarados, Lance, and I think it should be you." I said, knowing Lance is a Dragon Type Pokémon Trainer. So Lance threw a Poke Ball at the rare Gyarados, and he successfully caught it. "Well, it looks like the rare Gyarados is yours, Lance." I said. "By the way... I see something shiny down at the bottom of the lake. "It's a Gyaradosite." Silver said. Lance gasped upon hearing the word Gyaradosite. "Another Mega Stone?" I said. "In that case, I'll need to borrow your Lugia." I said. "Why Lugia?" Silver said. "Isn't the legend true that Lugia swims underwater?" I asked. "If that's the case, it can go into the bottom of the lake and retrieve the Gyaradosite." I explained. "Fine. Here." Silver said. So, Lugia and I retrieved the Gyaradosite at the bottom of the lake, and gave it to Lance. "Why me?" Lance said. "Only a Gyarados can hold Gyaradosite." I said. "I heard that Entei was somewhere around here..." After I said that, Entei appeared. "I'll catch you next!" I said. "Lance, help me out!" "Right!" Lance said, nodding yes. "Go, Suicune!" I said, throwing Suicune into the field. "Gyarados, go!" Lance said, throwing his new rare Gyarados into the field. "Suicune, Whirlpool!" I said. Suicune created a whirlpool, trapping Entei. "Gyarados, Hydro Pump!" Lance said. Gyarados blasted gallons of water out of its mouth. Entei had nowhere to run, so I threw a Poke Ball at it, and successfully caught it. I took my Pokémon to a Pokémon Center before facing Pryce. I kept true to my word, and won by only using Fire Type Pokémon. Next I went to see Clair. Little did I know was this: she was also a Dragon Type Trainer. When I faced her, I used my Legendary Beast Trio. I was that close, but I still won. So, when I had all of the badges, Silver challenged me again. "This time, you'll use three of your Pokémon, against my Legendary Beasts." I said. The first Pokémon I sent into the field was Entei, and so he sent out a Feraligatr. "No way!" I said. "You're using Pokémon whose Type have the advantage against me!" Silver grinned. "That's right. And I'll use them to beat your Legendary Beasts." He said. "Feraligatr, Hydro Pump!" Feraligatr blasted gallons of water from his mouth. "Entei, get out of its way, quickly!" Entei dodged the attack. "Flamethrower!" Entei released loads of fire from its mouth. "Not enough! Hydro Pump!" Silver said. The attacks were evenly matched for a few seconds, but then Hydro Pump overpowered Flamethrower. "We're not done yet, right, Entei?" Entei stood fast, knowing I wouldn't give up. "Trap Feraligatr with Fire Spin!" Entei blew a tornado of fire from its mouth, and it surrounded Feraligatr. "Hmph." I smiled, knowing it wasn't over. After a few turns of Fire Spin, Feraligatr broke free. "Now, attack with Flamethrower!" Entei blasted the fire from its mouth again, but this time Feraligatr was burnt, which is normally impossible for a Water Type Pokémon. But it wasn't enough. Feraligatr used Hydro Pump again, and almost knocked out Entei, but... "I have to switch!" I said. I switched from Entei to Suicune, and knocked Feraligatr out immediately. "In that case, you're up, Magneton!" Silver said. "Magneton..." I thought. "It's a Steel Type, which means Fire Type moves will work." "Suicune!" I said. "Whirlpool!" Suicune created a whirlpool, and trapped Magneton. Then I switched to Entei, which used Flamethrower to knock out Magneton. Silver then got out Sneasel, which knocked out both my Entei, and my Suicune. We were down to our last Pokémon. Silver scoffed. "You've only got Raikou left, huh?" He said. I nodded yes. "If I don't win with Raikou... You can have my badges." I said. Silver was now more eager to win. So, I sent Raikou into the field. "Raikou, Double Team!" I said. Raikou made replicas of itself, confusing Sneasel. "All Raikou on the field, use Zap Cannon!" I said. The Raikou on the field shot electricity at Sneasel, about to knock it out. "Let's finish this! Thunder!" I said. Raikou called out a cloud, and shot a lightning bolt at Sneasel and knocked it out. "It's over, Silver. I'll be taking my leave." I said. So, I proceeded to the Johto Pokémon League, once again at the Indigo Plateau, only to find that the League HQ has disappeared. "Looks like I have to go somewhere else." I said. So I tried to go to a mountain on the borderline of Johto. "Mount Silver..." Silver said. "This is where the new Pokémon League is. Good luck." "Was I hearing things, or did Silver just say 'Good luck'?" I thought. After that, I paid it no heed, and proceeded to challenge the Elite Four. First up was Will, a Psychic Type Trainer. Then came Koga, whom I haven't seen since Fuchsia City. I greeted him, "Long time no see." before challenging him. Then I went to face Bruno, who was still a part of the Elite Four. "Long time, no see, hasn't it, fellow Trainer?" Bruno said. "It has." I said, and the battle began. Once again, I was victorious, but then, I had to face a Dark Type Pokémon Trainer, Karen. After my victory... "At long last." I said. "Well done, in advancing this far..." Lance said. "Thank you." I said. "But you have a long way to go. Matthew, it has been a long time. Ever since my defeat at the Indigo Plateau in Kanto, I have trained, and captured Dragon Pokémon. I am a new, reborn Dragon Master! I have become the Johto Region Pokémon League Champion! Now that I stand as the Champion, it means I am now the strongest Trainer in Johto. Prove to me that you have become stronger." "I will. I said. I sent my Pokémon who couldn't Mega Evolve into the field first, not counting my Legendary Pokémon. When it came down to one Pokémon, Lance sent out the rare Gyarados. "Which Pokémon will it be?" Lance asked. "You're the only one left." I thought. "Use it against him. He might have probably caught the rare Gyarados at this point." Red said in flashback. "Red..." I said to myself, holding the Master Ball I used to catch Mewtwo. "Mewtwo, go!" I threw my Master Ball, sending Mewtwo into battle. "You never used that one against me before." Lance said. "I didn't plan on it at the time." I said. "Gyarados, Mega Evolve!" Lance said, raising his stone to the sky. Gyarados then became Mega Gyarados. "Mewtwo, Mega Evolve!" I said, pressing the stone on my ring. Mewtwo then became Mega Mewtwo. "A battle between Mega Evolutions..." Lance said. "This'll be fun!" I said. "Mega Mewtwo, Shadow Ball!" Mega Mewtwo then threw a sphere of dark energy at Mega Gyarados. "Mega Gyarados, Hyper Beam!" Lance said. Mega Gyarados then shot a beam out of its mouth. I used the smoke to my advantage, and Mewtwo used Dynamic Punch, delivering much damage to Mega Gyarados. "Now, Mega Mewtwo! Let's end this!" I said. Mega Mewtwo nodded yes. "Mega Gyarados, Hyper Beam!" Lance said. Gyarados shot a beam of energy out of its mouth. "We'll use Hyper Beam, too!" I said. Mega Mewtwo shot a beam of energy pushing its two hands together. The two were evenly matched, but only for awhile, since Mega Mewtwo had overpowered Mega Gyarados, knocking him out! "Where are you heading now?" Lance said. "I'm headed back to Kanto, to face the Gyms again. I'm sure they've gotten stronger too." I said. Lance lowered his head a little, and decided to let me go, without putting my name in the Johto Hall of Fame. And so, off I went, back to Kanto!


	3. Kanto Again!

As I returned to Kanto, I paid a visit to Professor Oak. "Why are you back in Kanto?" He asked. "I thought the Gym Leaders would want to challenge me to a rematch after being defeated by me." I said. Professor Oak understood. "You may go face the Gym Leaders." He said. I was so excited. I knew who to face first, so I ran to Viridian City. "It's been a long time since you were Champ." I thought. "So I'll fight you first, for old times sake." When I got there, he was nowhere to be found. But then he walked up from behind me. "It's been a long time, hasn't it, buddy?" Green asked me. I gritted my teeth afterwards. "I keep telling you, Green, my name is Matthew." I said, gritting my teeth in anger. "Do I really care? This way." Green said, inviting me into the Gym. "It's about time you showed up! I actually missed you!" Green said. "Wow. I didn't think you cared. Normally you wouldn't." I said. "By the way, I've looked into this 'Mega Evolution', and guess what I've got?" Green said, then he got out a bracelet with a Key Stone on it. "A Mega Ring? But that means..." I said. "That's right! And now, I challenge you, as the Viridian City Gym Leader!" Green said. "It's not like the Gym Leader to challenge the visitor, but who am I to blame?" I asked. "You're on!" I said. We both sent out our first Pokémon: Blastoise and Raikou. "If I'm not mistaken, that's the Legendary Pokémon of Thunder, right? Green asked. I got out the National Pokedex. "It says 'Raikou, the Thunder Pokemon. The rain clouds it carries let it fire thunderbolts at will. They say that it descended with lightning.', so yes." I said. "Then this'll be fun! Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" Blastoise fired streams of water from both of the cannons on its shell, and they both knocked out Raikou. "I'll send out Suicune next!" I said. "Suicune, Whirlpool!" I said. Suicune created a whirlpool, trapping Blastoise. After a few turns, the whirlpool dried, and Blastoise had grown weak. "Blastoise, return!" The officials saw a breach in the rules, and went to tell someone. "Wait!" I said. And they stopped. "This is a battle between long time rivals." I said. "So we'll make an exception." Green said. He then sent out Magneton, who knocked out Suicune with just one Electric type move. "Entei, you're up next!" I said. "Flamethrower!" And lots of flames burst out from Entei's mouth. Magneton was knocked out immediately. He then sent out Gyarados. "Gyarados, Mega Evolve!" He pressed the Key Stone on his Mega Ring, and Gyarados became Mega Gyarados. With one Hyper Beam, Entei was knocked out. "I'll use Lugia, then!" I said, sending Lugia out into the field. "Aeroblast!" A blast of aero pressure was launched at Mega Gyarados, knocking it out. Green then sent out Alakazam. He pressed the Key Stone again, and Alakazam became Mega Alakazam. Mega Alakazam then used Psychic to control my Lugia, nearly knocking it out. "I'm not done! Aeroblast!" With one more blast of aero pressure, Lugia knocked out Mega Alakazam! Green then sent out Arcanine. It used Flamethrower to burn Lugia, knocking it out after a few turns. "Return, Lugia." I called Lugia back to its Poke Ball. "Ho-Oh, your turn!" I said, sending Ho-Oh into the field. "Sacred Fire!" It created enough flames to knock out Arcanine. Green then sent out Pidgeot. It attacked after I did, when Ho-Oh used Sacred Fire again, trying to knock it out. "Mirror Move!" Green said. Pidgeot performed Sacred Fire after that. "No way! Pidgeot copied Sacred Fire?" I asked. The two clashed, but Ho-Oh's Sacred Fire proved superior. "The original is always better than a knock-off." I said. Green then sent out Rhydon, and it used Horn Drill. I had no option left. "Mewtwo, you're the only one left. COME OUT!" I shouted, throwing its Poke Ball into the field. It used Dynamic Punch to knock out Rhydon, with Green leaving only his Blastoise. "Ah, this brings back memories of the Pokémon League." I said. "You were the Champion, and a free for all was taking place between you, me, and Red. When we were down to our last Pokémon, I had Mewtwo out, Red had Charizard out, and you had Blastoise out. Red and I had Key Stones, and we Mega Evolved our Pokémon." I said, looking back at my first time in Kanto. "But now, I'm up against the Viridian Gym Leader, who possesses a Mega Ring, and his Blastoise, with Blastoisinite." I said. "Yep. So, let's end this here. Blastoise, Mega Evolve!" Green said, pressing the stone on his Mega Ring. "Mewtwo, Mega Evolve!" I said, pressing the Key Stone on the ring on my finger. Blastoise became Mega Blastoise, and Mewtwo became Mega Mewtwo X. Mega Mewtwo used Dynamic Punch, and Mega Blastoise used Hydro Pump. In the end, Mega Mewtwo was the winner. "Well, I won." I said. "Yep. Anytime you want a rematch, smell you later... Matthew." Green said. I then headed to face the remaining Gym Leaders again without saying a word to Green, then I faced the Elite Four and Lance again, but then... "You may have defeated the Johto League, but now, there is one more challenge... the Kanto Champion!" Lance said. I gasped after hearing Lance's words. "Red...?" I thought. So I climbed Mount Silver until I found Red. "Hey, Red!" I said. But Red didn't say anything. He just threw out all of his Pokémon: Scizor, Lapras, Gengar, Persian, Jolteon, and Charizard. "I suppose you want to battle? In that case, here's my Pokémon!" I said, throwing all of my Pokémon into the field: Lugia, Ho-Oh, Mewtwo, Nidoking, Heracross, and Venusaur. We both got out our Key Stones, and Mega Evolved our Pokémon. The ultimate showdown... BEGINS HERE! Everyone of our Pokémon charged at each other, until Mega Mewtwo X and Mega Charizard X were both left standing. "Mega Mewtwo, Dynamic Punch!" I said. Mega Mewtwo unleashed all of its strength into one punch. Mega Charizard countered with Mega Punch, and in the end, Mega Mewtwo was victorious. A Pokémon who looked like Mewtwo appeared, who was watching the entire time. "Mew..." I said. I threw my Poke Ball at it, and caught it successfully. After that, I gave the Mew I caught to Red. "...Thank you, Matthew..." Red said, those being his final words before going somewhere far away. At that point, I realized, I had one last Johto Pokémon to catch. So, I decided to look for it in the forests again. "There it is!" I said. "Bi!" The Pokémon said. "That's a new one." I said. I threw a special Poke Ball with gold and silver at the Pokémon. I had successfully caught the Pokémon with that Poke Ball. "Celebi, the Time Travel Pokémon. This Pokémon wanders across time. Grass and trees flourish in the forests in which it has appeared." I read the Pokedex out loud. "Wow. That sounds like a useful ability." I said. "On to the next region... Wherever that is..." I ran back to Professor Elm, and he stated the next region is Hoenn. So, I went there to capture more Pokémon.


	4. Hoenn

When I arrived in Hoenn, I saw two Trainers fighting each other. One had a Water type Pokémon on hand, and the other had a Fire type Pokémon. It looked like the Water type was winning, but I didn't want to interrupt them. I had no other choice though. I sent out one of my strongest Pokémon. "Go, Mewtwo!" I said. "Shadow Ball!" I said. Mewtwo threw a sphere of dark energy at the two Trainers' Pokémon. They were both knocked out instantly. "Hey!" One of the Trainers said. "What did you do that for?" The other one said. "I hate seeing Pokémon battles for no specific reason." I said. "Anyway, what are your names?" I asked the two Trainers. "My name is Ruby, and this is Sapphire." Ruby said. "Our Pokémon are named Mudkip and Torchic, respectively." Sapphire said. "Those are new Pokémon to me. I have a National Pokedex, but it only shows Pokémon from two regions." I said. "Then read ours." Ruby said. "Torchic, the Ember Pokémon. If attacked, it strikes back by spitting balls of fire it forms in its stomach. A Torchic dislikes darkness because it can't see its surroundings." I said, reading Sapphire's Pokedex out loud. "Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokémon. On land, it can powerfully lift large boulders by planting its four feet and heaving. It sleeps by burying itself in soil at the water's edge." I said, reading Ruby's Pokedex out loud. "Wow. I need that data put in my National Pokedex, when I head for Little Root Town." I said. "National Pokedex?" Ruby asked in confusion. "What's that?" Sapphire asked. "A National Pokedex... Put it simply, it's a Pokedex with data of Pokémon from more regions." I said. "So cool!" Ruby said. But Sapphire saw the ring on my finger, and was confused. "What's that?" She asked. "This ring? Oh. It lets me Mega Evolve my Pokémon. I heard this 'Mega Evolution' is from a faraway region." I said. "I heard of that before. Pokémon who were thought to couldn't evolve further, now can. But it takes a strong bond between Pokémon and Trainers." Sapphire said. "So far, this is the only Pokémon I carry with me. It was given to me by the leader of an evil gang." Ruby and Sapphire have never heard of any evil gangs before. Then we saw someone being attacked by another Pokémon. "Father Birch!" Sapphire said. I gasped after hearing those words. "Sapphire's the Professor's...?" I thought. I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. I have to stop that Pokémon!" I said. I crossed my arms, trying to think about the moves I should use. But then, the Pokémon came up and used Bite on Mewtwo, dealing a lot of damage. "A Dark Type. In that case, we'll use Dynamic Punch!" Mewtwo used all of its strength in one punch, sending the Pokémon flying. When it fell back down, it was knocked out. "Guess we've overdone it." I said. "Overdone it? You saved my father!" Sapphire said. "It was nothing." I said, blushing from embarrassment. "I guess you deserve a reward for this. Oh. Take this Treecko." Sapphire said. "It's the least I can offer as thanks." I blushed from embarrassment some more. "I'll take it." I said, getting over my blushing. "Not so fast!" A voice said. Then a storm of leaves blew in. When it subsided, a girl Trainer walked in. "That Treecko is mine." The girl Trainer from the leaf storm said. "Who might you be?" I asked. "I'm Leaf. I have an attraction to Grass Pokémon." The Girl Trainer from the leaf storm said. "First, you steal Bulbasaur, now you're taking Treecko? I'm mad!" "I didn't steal anything; Professor Oak gave it to me!" I said in anger. "Liar! That Bulbasaur was reserved for me, but you came in before I was about to come and get it." Leaf said. "If anyone's telling lies here, it's you!" I said in anger. "Do you have any Pokémon on hand? If so, we'll battle for the Treecko!" Leaf said. "I have only one. And it's my strongest." I said. "Only one, huh? I got all six, and I'll show you my strongest! Go, Meganium!" Leaf said, sending Meganium into the field. "Meganium, the Herb Pokémon. The fragrance of a Meganium's flower soothes and calms emotions. In battle, it gives off more of its becalming scent to blunt the foe's fighting spirit." I said, reading the Pokedex out loud. "So, you got a Johto Pokedex?" Leaf said. "Too bad you'll never get a National Pokedex." "I did. It was a Kanto Pokedex originally." I said. "That means, there's Johto data in there!" Leaf said. "Mewtwo, let's go. Shadow Ball!" I said. Mewtwo released a sphere of dark energy. "Sweet Scent!" Leaf said. Meganium let loose an attracting aroma, which Mewtwo grew fond of in just one sniff. I growled in anger. "I know how to handle this." I said. I pressed the Key Stone on my finger. "Mewtwo, Mega Evolve!" I said. "What?" Leaf asked in shock. "So cool!" Ruby said. "His Mewtwo is Mega Evolving!" Sapphire said. Mewtwo became Mega Mewtwo X, and the Sweet Scent was blown away during the Mega Evolution. "That's a... Mega Evolved Pokémon?" Leaf asked in shock. She was shocked at seeing a Mega Evolved Pokémon. Then she growled in anger. "I won't lose to a Mega Evolved Pokémon! Petal Blizzard!" Leaf said. Meganium then whipped up a storm of leaves. "Mega Mewtwo!" I said. "Get out of there, Mega Mewtwo!" I said. Mega Mewtwo charged at Meganium instead, and awaited me to say which move to use. "Okay, then... Psychic!" I said. Mega Mewtwo then controlled Meganium, and Meganium was knocked out. "Fine... Take the Treecko! I don't care anymore!" Leaf said, tears in her eyes. She then ran away crying. I shrugged, not knowing her grudge. "She hates Mega Evolved Pokémon, because she has never controlled one at all." Ruby said. "I might as well..." I said. "You're actually going to help her?" Sapphire asked. "I am." I said. So, I ran to find Leaf. But she was nowhere to be found. But then I heard a scream. "That's Leaf!" I ran looking for the voice of the scream. "Leaf, what's wrong?" I asked. "I'm scared..." Leaf said. "I'm right here." I said. She gripped me immediately, and I blushed a little. But I grabbed her hands. "It'll be alright. I'm right here. Now, tell me why you're scared." I said. "Thugs came out of nowhere, and... they stole my Pokémon!" Leaf said. "What?" I asked in shock. "What did they look like?" I asked. "I saw them wearing red, with an M." Leaf said. "An M, huh?" I said. "It's not Team Rocket, then..." I thought. "Let's get out of here, Leaf." I said. "Why should I trust you?" Leaf asked. "Because I can help you." I said. "Do as you please, but... stay out of trouble." Leaf said. We ran away together, but then we saw the thugs. "Where do you think you're going?" One of the thugs said. "Out of our way!" I said. The thugs released their Pokémon into battle. "Well, this is completely different. But I have no choice. Mewtwo, let's go!" I said, sending Mewtwo into the field. "Wait." One of the thugs said. "You said Mewtwo, right?" Another thug asked. "Yeah, why?" I asked in response. "That means, you beat those Rocket guys." The thugs said. "There's a reward put on your head for your capture!" The thugs said. Then I see an M on their red outfits. "Red hoodies with M's on them. You're the ones who took Leaf's Pokémon! Give them back!" I said. When my fist was clenched, my ring was revealed. The thugs had no idea what it was, though, and thought it was just an accessory. "Give Leaf's Pokémon back!" I said, still clenching my fist. "Trade you. That ring for the girl's Pokémon." One of the thugs said. "And if I say no?" I asked. "Then we take it with us." Another thug said. "Well, both the ring and the Pokémon are staying here because I say Mega Evolve, Mewtwo!" I said. At first the thugs didn't know what I was talking about, but then they saw Mega Mewtwo X, and became motivated. "Now you've made us convinced to take that ring, along with both of your Pokémon!" One of the thugs said. "I don't think so. Shadow Ball!" I said. "Not quite!" One of the thugs said, knowing it wouldn't work. "A Dark Type?" I asked in shock. "Hmph." I said. "In that case, Dynamic Punch!" I said. The thugs' Pokémon were sent flying! "We'll meet again!" The thugs said, releasing Leaf's Pokémon to give back to Leaf. "Now you know what you need. A strong bond with your Pokémon. Do you have any Pokémon on hand that can Mega Evolve?" I asked. "All I have are these five, Meganium counting six. "Let's see them." I said. "Alright, then. Everyone, come on out!" Leaf said, revealing her Pokémon. "These are Jiggly, Ditty, Clefy, Nido, and Granbull." Leaf said. "Jigglypuff, Ditto, Clafable, one of the Nido Pokémon, and Granbull?" I asked. "Actually, Wigglytuff, Ditto, Clefable, Nidoqueen, and Granbull." Leaf said. "You were pretty close though." "You have a strong bond with them." I said. "You can use Ditto's Transform to copy a Mega Evolution, does that sound like an idea?" I asked. "But I only have two Pokémon, right now. I'll come back to face you when I have six as well." I said. So, I looked all over for Hoenn Pokémon to capture. I searched from Wurmple, to Electrike, to Plusle and Minun. I caught, evolved, and released them, filling up the Pokedex. But Electrike somehow came back, holding something. "A Mega Stone?" I asked. "But why did it react to Electrike?" Electrike roared, then a white light surrounded it. "Evolution?" I asked. Electrike then became Manectric. Then the Mega Stone gave off even more power than usual. "It's a Manectite!" I said. So, I caught Manectric again. In addition, I caught some more Pokémon to fill up my National Pokedex. But I caught and trained six. I returned to face Leaf. "So, you caught six Pokémon. Then in that case, let's battle." Leaf said. She first sent out her Ditto, and I sent out Absol. "An Absol. Not a bad choice." Leaf said. "Wait until you see the best part. Absol, Mega Evolve!" I said. And Absol then became Mega Absol. "Ditty, Transform!" Leaf said, then Ditty transformed into Mega Absol. "False Mega Absol, huh?" I asked. "Alright, here's the power of the real deal! Razor Wind!" I said. And Mega Absol then made a blade of wind from its horn. "Double Team, Ditty!" And False Mega Absol split into many clones. I grinned. "In that case, return, Mega Absol." I switched out my Pokémon. "Meditite, your turn!" I sent out a Meditite. Leaf laughed a little. "Why did you sent out that Pokémon?" Leaf asked. "Three words. Meditite, Force Palm!" I said. "What?" Leaf asked in shock. And the strength of Force Palm was enough to make the Double Team disappear. "Yeah!" I said. "Not over yet. Ditty, come back!" Leaf said, calling back her Ditto, still transformed. "Nido, come out!" Leaf sent her Nidoqueen into the field. I was confused at first, but I saw something strange surrounding Nido. Then I realized, it was Leaf's heart causing the strange phenomenon. "What is this? Is there darkness in her?" I thought. "If that's really the case, I'll purify her!" "Meditite, Psychic!" Meditite used its psychokinesis to control Nidoqueen. "Psychic Types are much more effective against Poison Types." I said. After a few turns of the control, Nido was knocked out. "Jiggly, go!" Leaf said, sending out her Wigglytuff. "Force Palm again, Meditite!" I said. Meditite unleashed a very powerful Force Palm, knocking out Wigglytuff, then Meditite became surrounded in the same light as Electrike. "It's evolving!" Leaf said. I smiled, having what was needed in this case. After Meditite became Medicham, I got out a Medichamite. "Another Mega Stone?" Leaf asked. I walked over to Medicham and gave it the Medichamite. "Now, shall we continue this?" I asked. Leaf nodded yes. She sent out her Pokémon, one by one, and they all lost to Medicham, until she was down to her last one. "Meganium, you're all I have left now." Leaf said, sending Meganium out into the field. Using Meganium, she poisoned Medicham using Poison Powder. "Not good!" I said. "Medicham, switch out!" I switched out my Medicham. "Manectric, your turn!" I said, sending Manectric into the field. "A Manectric? That's a weak choice." Leaf said. "Really?" I asked, pressing the Key Stone on my finger. "Mega Evolution?" Leaf asked in shock. "Manectric, Mega Evolve!" Manectric became Mega Manectric, its fur appearing as a giant lightning bolt. "So, that's Mega Manectric? Never seen one up close." I said. "Doesn't matter. Use Spark!" Manectric charged at Meganium, gathering electricity in its body. "Poison Powder again, Meganium!" Meganium spread poisonous powdery gas at Mega Manectric. "Get out of there, Mega Manectric!" I said. Mega Manectric dodged out of the way, and charged again at Meganium. "Solar Beam!" Leaf said. "We're in a dark, shady forest! That Solar Beam will take a long time to - What?" I was surprised when I saw that Meganium's Solar Beam was already at full power. "Point blank. Perfect." Leaf thought. "Fire!" Leaf said. The blast was so strong, my Manectric was too weak to maintain its Mega Evolved state. "Manectric!" I said. "You'll pay for that!" I said in anger. "Odor Sleuth!" I said. Manectric sniffed out Meganium. "There. Now Manectric will be able to pick up its scent." I thought. "Thunderbolt!" I said. Manectric released a lightning bolt of 100,000 volts, knocking out Meganium. "How is it so strong, even while it's weakened?" Leaf asked. "Could it be... he reacts to his Pokémon?" Leaf thought. She gasped in surprise. "So that's how he and his Pokémon are so well-synched." Leaf said. "You have me. So, take this." Leaf gave me a new Mega Stone. "This is a new Mega Stone." I said. "I've never seen it before." "It's called Sceptilite." Leaf said. "It bears a strong reaction to any Sceptile. Evolve Treecko, then give it the stone." I nodded yes. "I will." I said. And with that, I went off to face the remaining Gym Leaders. What, you didn't know? I had to face the Gym Leaders in order to get further through the Hoenn region. More to the point, I defeated a few of the Gym Leaders, and learned of the thugs' names. I learned of more thugs and thought they were on their side, but when I confronted both gangs, I learned they were against each other. One gang wanted to make Hoenn all land, while the other wanted to drown everyone except themselves in seawater. "Neither of you will get away with this!" I said. "Mewtwo, come out!" I said, sending Mewtwo into the field. "You too, Absol!" I said, sending Absol into the field. "I'll face both gangs at once!" I said. The two gang leaders, Maxie and Archie, sent out their Pokémon. "A Camerupt and Sharpedo, eh? I'll be winning with these two. Mewtwo, Absol, both of you, Mega Evolve!" I said, pressing the Key Stone on my finger. Mewtwo became Mega Mewtwo X, and Absol became Mega Absol. "Mewtwo, Shadow Ball on Camerupt! Absol, Razor Wind on Sharpedo!" I said. They attacked their targets directly! "Bulls eye!" I said. The two were knocked out instantly, but both gangs' plans proceeded. "No!" I shouted. "Excellent work!" The two leaders said. "Now I can dispose of him!" The leaders said at each other. "Wait, they hate each other?" I thought. "No wonder the two teams are on opposite sides. I'll use this argument as an opportunity to retreat." I said. And I retreated for now. But I beat the remaining Gym Leaders, and caught, and evolved more Pokémon to fill up the Pokedex. Soon, I saw sunlight and rain in a faraway city. "Their plans are taking effect!" I said. "I have to stop them both!" And I headed for the faraway city. It turns out there was one more Gym there. "I'll beat this one, too, right after I deal with these guys!" I said. I got out two special Poke Balls. "Luckily, I got these two for this occasion!" I ran for the two Pokémon, and threw the two Poke Balls at them, but it didn't work! "What?" I said. The two gang leaders laughed. "Groudon and Kyogre are not that easily controlled." Maxie and Archie said. "I didn't think it would have to come to this... But I have no choice!" I thought. "Go, Rayquaza!" I said, sending Rayquaza into the field. "What did you say?" Maxie asked. "Rayquaza?" Archie asked. Here's the backstory. I went to that long tower a while ago, and saw Rayquaza. Along with that, there was trouble brewing. I told Rayquaza about the Magma and Aqua incidents, and Rayquaza accepted me. "That's right. Rayquaza, calm them down." I said. Rayquaza roared really loud, and Groudon and Kyogre calmed down. Maxie and Archie tried to use the Orbs to call them back. "It's useless. You can't enrage them anymore." I said. And so I threw my Poke Balls at the two Pokémon, successfully catching them. After that, I released them; Groudon returned to the land, and Kyogre, the sea. "Rayquaza, you're free as well." I said. "Thank you for your help." And with that, Rayquaza flew back to the Ozone layer. So, I proceeded to face Wallace, the final Gym Leader in Hoenn, and after a few Pokémon were knocked out, I won. Then I proceeded to face the Elite Four. Just when I had thought I had won against the Elite Four, I still had Steven to face. His Mega Metagross was tough, but Mega Mewtwo managed to pull through, and soon Mega Sceptile won the battle. "There is another place you can go to test your battling skills. It is called the 'Battle Frontier'." Steven said. "I see... I'll be sure to check it out." I said.


End file.
